


DomSteen Night In

by IzzyLeon21



Category: The Devil and S-13 (Webtoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Dom and Steen spend the night in bed.
Relationships: Dom/Steen





	DomSteen Night In

Steen and his red muscular, hairy and sexy demon boyfriend, Dom are laying in bed together. He has a orange origami swan in his hands. He’s wearing gray briefs with light green waistband. Dom is wearing gray briefs with an orange waistband. Dom is giving him a puzzled look at him. He looks up at Dom with a smile on his face. Gold eyes staring at each other. He puts aside his origami swan and he straddles Dom’s massive thighs. He leans up and kisses Dom, wrapping his hands around his neck. He feels Dom’s briefs covered large red uncut cock pressing against his briefs clad ass. Their kiss gets heated and more passionate as he feels Dom’s hands squeezing his ass.

“I wanna fuck you tonight, babe. Can I?”  
He gives Dom a pleading, puppy dog look.  
“Are you sure you’re ready?”  
“I’m ready. I wanna fuck you till I cum inside you baby.”  
He gets off of Dom’s lap and lays on his back. He lifts up his legs and hips as he removes his briefs. He has his right hand on his cock pulling back the foreskin and begins to jerk off.

Dom watches him with a grin as he runs his left hand through his black hair while removing his briefs with his right hand. Steen moves around so he’s kneeling between Dom’s spread legs still holding and jerking off. He grabs Dom’s briefs bringing them to his nose as he inhales the manly, musky scent of Dom’s cock and balls from the cotton underwear. 

He and Dom lay on their sides on the bed, their faces staring at each other’s hard pre-cum leaking cocks. They start sucking and licking each other’s cocks; he can feel his entire cock in Dom’s mouth. He moans in pleasure as Dom deep throats him while fondling his full balls. He licks up and down the length of Dom’s hard cock making Dom groan. He then starts to suck on the head of Dom’s cock because he can only get the red cock head in his mouth since Dom’s cock is so big. He licks down Dom’s cock and he sucks on the two red balls at once. 

They switch positions as he lays atop Dom as they kiss and run their hands down their naked bodies. He gently caressing Dom’s tail which makes his boyfriend moan with a lustful look in his eyes. He gets off Dom and kneels between Dom’s legs again.   
“Lift up your legs and show me your ass, babe!”  
Dom smirks at him then lifts up his legs exposing his red ass.   
He places his hands on each red ass cheek spreading them apart. Steen leans his face toward Dom’s ass hole and flicks his tongue tentatively at his boyfriend’s red ass.   
“Ah god. Eat my ass baby. Go for it.”  
He smiles at his boyfriend as Dom reaches his right hand to his head ruffling his hair.  
“Yes sir.”  
He has his face in Dom’s ass, his tongue licking and sucking on his big red ass hole. Intoxicated by the same manly, musky smell as Dom’s briefs. He hears groaning and moaning above him and he’s always happy to make his boyfriend and himself feel satisfied and good when they have sex.   
He feels Dom’s hand atop his head pressing his face into his own ass. He continues to lick and suck his boyfriend’s ass. He stops eating out Dom’s ass and looks up at Dom’s flushed face, who’s panting heavily. He knees once again as he slides his hard cock into Dom’s ass, not bothering to use lube tonight. He holds onto Dom’s thighs as he thrusts into Dom again and again, fucking Dom even faster and harder in a couple of minutes. He leans down and sucks on Dom’s nipples one at a time. He even flicks his tongue against the chest hair between Dom’s pecs.   
“Fuck babe. You’re making me feel so damn good. Cum inside me.”  
“I’m close to cumming. I’m about to cum babe.”  
“Fill me up.”  
He thrusts once more as his cock shoots out creamy, white cum into his boyfriend’s red ass. Dom has his hand around his own cock and stroking a few times before he shoots his load of cum across his hairy chest. He and Dom pant as they come down from their orgasm. He pulls out of Dom’s ass then he lays on top of Dom, wrapping his arms around his neck. The scent of sweat and cum is in the air of their bedroom. He kisses Dom feeling Dom’s beard nuzzling his chin. He gazes at his demon boyfriend with love and affection in his eyes.   
“Marry me Dom. I love you so much; I don’t want to be separated from you ever.”  
Steen asks the question out of the blue, but he means it with all his heart.   
Dom smiles at him warmly and says, “Yes babe I’ll marry you. And I love you too!”  
They share a heated, affectionate kiss as they roll around on the bed till he hears paper being crushed.  
Dom lifts up his legs and pulls out the now crushed orange origami swan he made an hour ago.  
“Ah sorry babe.”  
He grabs the crushed origami swan.  
“Don’t worry baby. I can just make another tomorrow. Wanna go another round?!”  
He smirks at Dom with lust filled eyes. Dom looks at him with a grin, “This time I’ll gonna eat your ass then cum in your ass babe.”  
“I’d love that Dom.”  
He smiles at Dom before Dom kisses down his chest and gives him another deep throat blowjob.   
“Oh god Dom! Fuck! That’s feel great!”  
He’s in love with his demon boyfriend so much and that will never change for him.


End file.
